


The RNG Hero: ShiftGear - Chapter 1 - Fractal_Light, Zena_B_Phoenix - 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia [Archive of Our Own]

by Fractal_Light



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Midoriya Izuku, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractal_Light/pseuds/Fractal_Light
Summary: Uh well I'm terrible at summaries but this started off as a off handed quirk idea that me and my friend have decided to turn into aa full blown fic so come along for the ride as you watch us do this
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Shinsou Hitoshi/Uraraka Ochako





	The RNG Hero: ShiftGear - Chapter 1 - Fractal_Light, Zena_B_Phoenix - 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia [Archive of Our Own]

The RNG Hero: ShiftGear - Chapter 1 - Fractal_Light, Zena_B_Phoenix - 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: katekyou "alternate universe" sort:>words




### Actions

  * [Entire Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199?view_full_work=true)
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/chapters/67826857#workskin)
  * Chapter Index
    * 1\. Awakining 2\. Let's be heros together 

    * [Full-page index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/navigate)
  * [Comments ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=66505099)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/27225199/The%20RNG%20Hero%20ShiftGear.azw3?updated_at=1610069421)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/27225199/The%20RNG%20Hero%20ShiftGear.epub?updated_at=1610069421)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/27225199/The%20RNG%20Hero%20ShiftGear.mobi?updated_at=1610069421)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/27225199/The%20RNG%20Hero%20ShiftGear.pdf?updated_at=1610069421)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/27225199/The%20RNG%20Hero%20ShiftGear.html?updated_at=1610069421)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)


Categories: 
    

  * [F/F](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*F/works)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)
  * [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works)
  * [Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Multi/works)
  * [Other](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Other/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%E5%83%95%E3%81%AE%E3%83%92%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%82%A2%E3%82%AB%E3%83%87%E3%83%9F%E3%82%A2%20%7C%20Boku%20no%20Hero%20Academia%20%7C%20My%20Hero%20Academia/works)


Relationships: 
    

  * [Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku*s*Shinsou%20Hitoshi/works)
  * [Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku*s*Uraraka%20Ochako/works)
  * [Shinsou Hitoshi/Uraraka Ochako](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shinsou%20Hitoshi*s*Uraraka%20Ochako/works)
  * [Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Uraraka Ochako](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku*s*Shinsou%20Hitoshi*s*Uraraka%20Ochako/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Midoriya Izuku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku/works)
  * [Shinsou Hitoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shinsou%20Hitoshi/works)
  * [Uraraka Ochako](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Uraraka%20Ochako/works)
  * [Original Characters](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Original%20Characters/works)
  * [Original Female Character(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Original%20Female%20Character\(s\)/works)
  * [Bakugou Katsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bakugou%20Katsuki/works)
  * [Yagi Toshinori | All Might](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yagi%20Toshinori%20%7C%20All%20Might/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [Trans Male Character](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trans%20Male%20Character/works)
  * [Trans Female Character](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trans%20Female%20Character/works)
  * [Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku%20Has%20a%20Quirk/works)
  * [Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Midoriya%20Izuku%20Does%20Not%20Have%20One%20for%20All%20Quirk/works)
  * [Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Uraraka%20Ochako%20Has%20One%20for%20All%20Quirk/works)
  * [Trans Midoriya Izuku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trans%20Midoriya%20Izuku/works)
  * [Overpowered Midoriya Izuku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Overpowered%20Midoriya%20Izuku/works)
  * [U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/U*d*A*d*%20is%20a%20University%20\(My%20Hero%20Academia\)/works)
  * [U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/U*d*A*d*%20Dorms%20\(My%20Hero%20Academia\)/works)
  * [Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shinsou%20Hitoshi%20Replaces%20Mineta%20Minoru/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-10-27
Updated:
    2020-11-25
Words:
    4480
Chapters:
    2/?
Comments:
    2
Kudos:
    35
Bookmarks:
    [13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/bookmarks)
Hits:
    522

##  The RNG Hero: ShiftGear 

###  [Fractal_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractal_Light/pseuds/Fractal_Light), [Zena_B_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_B_Phoenix/pseuds/Zena_B_Phoenix)

### Summary:

> Uh well I'm terrible at summaries but this started off as a off handed quirk idea that me and my friend have decided to turn into aa full blown fic so come along for the ride as you watch us do this

### Notes:

(See the end of the work for [notes](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/67826857#work_endnotes).)

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/chapters/66505099): Awakining 

### Chapter Text

Not all men were created equal, some are born with it all and others are born with none. This was a lifelong lesson that Izuku Midoryia has to learn the hard way.

_You’ll never be a hero._

_I’m so sorry!_

_Useless Deku!_

_Weak_

_Worthless_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_If you want a quirk so bad take a swan dive off the roof and hope for one in your next life!_

* * *

Grumbling to himself as he walks right under an underpass going over the events of the day over in his head.

“Stupid Kacchan, doesn’t he know if I did his hopes of being a hero would die with me…”

The smell of sewage hits his nose as a voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Great! A meat suite disguise!”

Against his better judgement, Izuku turns around to see a villain leaping at him and engulfing him in some kind of slime-like substance. Trying to fight against it as he could feel the slime pushing into his throat with tears burning his eyes.

“Stop struggling kid! It’ll only hurt for a little bit before you don’t feel a thing!”

In the next few seconds as Izuku feels his consciousness slipping his life flashes before his eyes before his thoughts lead to one thing

‘I can’t leave Mom! Not like this!’

In those precious few seconds something in Izuku sparks, his eyes start gaining a toxic green glow to them as suddenly with no warning Izuku’s body heats up and from his palms erupts an explosion, launching him free of the villain. There’s a few seconds of silence as Izuku tries to process what had just happened before the villain starts growling and launches for him once more getting a yelp out of the teen.

“Come on kid just die already! I’m on a time limit before he gets here!”

Almost as if on cue the presence of another enters the underpass.

“FEAR NOT YOUNG MAN! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!!”

Without warning a jet of air slams into Izuku and the villain knocking out the teen. Izuku’s woken up moments later as a figure looms over him smacking his face.

“HEY KID YOU ALRIGHT? THOUGHT WE LOST YOU THERE!”

His eyes widen as looking up he sees his ideal

“A-all Might!?” his eyes looking up in awe at the pro hero.

Getting a chuckle from the man, Izuku scrambles to find his notebook

“C-can you sign this sir!?”

Noticing that All Might had already signed his notebook, Izuku proceeds to freak out.

“Omg, All Might signed my notebook!! This will be a family heirloom for generations!!”

Chuckling at the teen’s antics, All Might finished collecting the villain.

“ALRIGHT CITIZEN I MUST BE OFF TO DROP THIS VILLAIN AT THE POLICE STATION.”  
“W-wait I have a question I wanted to ask you!”

“NO TIME I’M AFRAID I REALLY MUST BE OFF!”

Without waiting for a response All Might leaps away, but not before Izuku manages to grab a hold of his leg.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO!”

“I-if I let go now I’ll die!”

Realizing his mistake All Might could only respond with a meek

“AH RIGHT.”

Landing onto a rooftop All Might turns to the teen.

“THAT WAS VERY RECKLESS YOUNG MAN! YOU COULD’VE BEEN HURT, NOW I REALLY MUST BE OFF!”

As the hero turns to leave Izuku manages to get the guts to ask his question.

“Can someone quirkless become a hero?!”

The question causes the hero to pause as he turns to look at the boy. Taking the silence as his cue.

“All my life I’ve only ever wanted to be a hero like you! Someone who gives hope to others! Everyone tells me to give up on my dream just cause I’m quirkless! No one’s ever believed I could ever be a hero! Not the doctors! Not my classmates! Not my teachers! Not even my Mom! So I ask you, can someone quirkless quirkless be a hero?”

Tears in his eyes he looks up only to see a skeleton of a man where All Might once was.

“W-what?! Who are you?! Where’s All Might?!”

“Kid calm down. I am All Might,” taking a seat on the roof the man lifts his shirt to reveal a massive scar, “6 years ago I was in a fight against a villain and lost my stomach and most of my respiratory system.”

“6 years ago? That would’ve been the fight with Toxic Chainsaw, but no that’s not right, even if he did manage to land a few solid hits in he couldn’t do this kind of damage.”

“You know your stuff kid, you’re right this isn’t from him, this is from a fight that was never made public, even with all my power my time as a hero is severely limited, so to answer your question kid, no, I don’t think someone quirkless should be a hero.”

At those words, the light in Izuku’s eyes dims and he lets out a meek “Oh.”

“If you really want to help others you should become a doctor or even a policeman. It’s not the most glamorous job, but they do help in their own ways. It’s not bad to dream, kid, you should just be realistic.”

With those final words, All Might leaves Izuku on the rooftop. As Izuku looks at the ledge contemplating Bakugou’s words he hears an explosion off in the distance. Not knowing what else to do he decides to go towards the scene, at the very least he’ll be able to catch another villain fight before going home right?

Watching in horror Izuku watched as the slime villain, that only moments ago tried to kill him, now was holding Bakugou hostage as the heroes on the scene did nothing but watch as Bakugou was being suffocated. Before he knew what happened the teen’s legs started moving on their own as he charged past the heroes, ignoring their protests, and shouting at the villain.

“Let him go!”

Throwing his bag at the villain aiming for the only solid thing of the villain, his eyes. The villain barely manages to dodge the bag before turning to Izuku snarling at him.

“You again?! Well, no matter I’ve got this kid and his quirk now, now I’ll be able to deal with that bastard for sure!”

Izuku watches in horror as he missed his only shot when suddenly he felt something tugging in his gut, letting his instincts take over he pulls on it and watches as the spilled out contents of his bag begin to glow green before being lifted into the air and rocketing towards himself going through anything in their way, which just so happens to include one of the villain’s eyes. The shock and pain caught the villain off guard long enough for Bakugou to catch his breath. Seeing his chance Izuku charges forwards grabbing Bakugou’s arm trying to pulling him free.  
“You damn brat! I’ll kill you!!”

Before he’s able to react, the villain has them both in his grasp trying to suffocate them both.

“I REALLY SHOULD START PUTTING INTO ACTION WHAT I PREACH! THE ESSENCE OF A PRO HERO IS TO RISK ONE’S LIFE FOR OTHER'S! **DETROIT SMASH**!!”

In the blink of an eye, All Might has both boys in his arms and the villain is scattered over the scene

* * *

Keeping his head down and fists clenched, Izuku sits through the pro heroes reprimanding him for acting so recklessly while they praise Bakugou.

“I’m going to need you to come down to the station with me young man, public quirk use is a very serious thing.”

That one statement catches him off guard and he looks at the pro with a look of confusion before speaking.

“B-but I-I didn’t u-use a q-quirk? I-I’m q-quirkless,”

Before the hero has a chance to respond to that, Izuku gets a look of annoyance and anger as he continues.

“Furthermore if it’s so serious then why aren’t you reprimanding him?!” he shouts at the hero while pointing at Bakugou. “If it wasn’t for him using his quirk you all would’ve been able to have done your jobs! And seriously?! ‘My quirk isn’t compatible with this villain’?! Are you serious?! You’re heroes! You forfeit your lives for the safety of others when you signed up for this! But no! The quirkless kid had to do your jobs for you!!”

Not wasting anymore time, Izuku storms off, going home to try and forget this horrid day.

* * *

Once home Izuku quietly enters and makes his way to his room, luckily for him his mom wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. Getting out a clean pair of clothes the young teen enters the bathroom and takes a shower. After washing himself off he falls onto his bed and lays there thinking about the events of the day. Taking in a deep breath he sits up, on his bed, and begins to meditate to calm his nerves.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of a meadow leaning against a tree sat a young woman, reading a book while drinking some tea. As she read through her book she had a small sad smile on her face remembering both of her older brothers, as well as the fight that tore apart the trio, the fight that forced her to choose a side. Sighing sadly from the memory, while she regretted not being able to help her brothers more, she was content with her choice to remain neutral and only be on her own side. Setting her book and empty cup down she stands up brushing herself off and decides to take a stroll to clear her mind before sighing once more.

“Come on Hikaru, what’s in the past is in the past, there’s nothing you can do about it now”

As she was walking through the meadow she felt something she hadn’t felt in a very long time, causing her eyes to go wide as her head snapped into the direction of the presence. Quickly making her way there she’s met with the sight of something she never thought she’d ever be able to see again. In the middle of the meadow was a young teenager, meditating. She watched the teen taking a few steps closer moving in front of them before she clears her throat to get the teen’s attention.

“Um hello there?”

The teen, not having expected anyone, goes wide-eyed as they fall over in shock.

* * *

Everything was nice and peaceful, Izuku entered a zen-like state when suddenly he heard a soft and warm voice, not unlike his own mother’s, speaks.

“Um hello there?”

Staring wide eyed at the young woman, Izuku topples over in shock, mouth agape.

"W-who are you?!"

The woman just stares back at him, for a few moments, before composing herself, crossing her arms, and speaks much too calmly.

"I believe that's my line."

"R-right, s-sorry ma'am, I-I’m I-Izuku M-Midoryia"

"Hello Midoryia, would you like a cup of tea?"

"O-oh um o-ok um m-miss?"

"Hikaru Akatani, what type of tea do you want Midoriya?”

Izuku, still majorly thrown off by the whole situation, sits in front of the mysterious woman and stutters out “G-Green tea please?”

Izuku watched as Akatani made green tea out of nowhere and started to brew it

“So mind telling me why you are in my afterlife Midoriya?”

Izuku felt all of the blood drain out of his face “A-Afterlife! I’m not dead though!?” he had fallen back in surprise

Akatani stared at Izuku once again but unlike last time she was not silent in her shock “What do you mean you are not dead Midoriya I died a while back I’ve been in here for what I’d assume to be well over 200 years”

"I-I was having a really bad day, s-so when I got home I decided to take a shower and meditate to calm my nerves. T-this is the first time something like this has happened"

Akatani takes in what Izuku told her, gaining a thoughtful look, turning to the teen. "Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened today?"

"O-oh um kind of? I'm not really sure what it was," he looks down at his hands with a frown, "I got caught by a villain made out of this sludge like slime, in my panic from the thought of dying I vaguely remember an explosion separating me from him that came out of nowhere, but it weird cause it was like the type of explosions created by my childhood friend's quirk, and then after a hero came and saved me the same villain managed to escape the hero and caught that same friend in his slime, and after charging in to help I threw my bag at the villain and while I did miss I felt this weird tugging sensation so I pulled on it, and when I did the spilled contents of my bag charged towards me ripping through the villain’s eye, that quirk was very similar to my Mom's quirk."

As Izuku recalls his story Akatani has a thoughtful look as she processes what he tells her.

"How familiar are you with those two quirks Midoriya?"

"O-oh um they're two of the quirks I know the most about as well as how they work."

A small audible gasp could be heard as Izuku could hear a soft "Amazing" from Akatani. Clearing her throat and composing herself.

"This is only a working theory but it's possible that we're related in some way, as what you described sounds much like my own quirk."

Perking up as he hears that, Izuku’s eyes light up giving her his full attention.

"Really? What is your quirk? How does it work? What are the limitations? Are there any drawbacks?"

Chuckling at his antics she answers his questions.

"My Quirk is called RNG For One. The way my quirk works is giving me an identical permanent copy of any other quirk to use at randomly, however the limitations of this are that I require needing to know the ins and out of the quirk, usually through analysis, a drawback is that I'm only able to gain mutant type quirks in their full power If I already have the prerequisites and those quirks become transformation quirks, however if i don't have those prerequisites the mutant quirk turned transformation is significantly weaker than the original, and when it comes to passive quirks those ones once activated via RNG For One stay passively active regardless of which quirk I use next, which is useful for passive intelligence and/or Passive healing quirks"

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225199/chapters/67826857#workskin)
  * [Comments (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=66505099)



###  Comments

[lamaroars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaroars), [Neko8me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko8me), [Indigoscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoscarlet), [alchemicalApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalApocalypse), [Fanfic_Addic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Addic), [Nixzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixzawa), [ciauuuuuuuuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciauuuuuuuuuu), [KidneyJabsMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidneyJabsMcGee), [Nomnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomnut), [Noxu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxu), [Call_Me_Izu_Or_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Izu_Or_Blue), [Queen_Timmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Timmy), [Yindere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yindere), [dogblue9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogblue9), [Arthur_Pendraig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Pendraig), [PiratedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratedOwl), [Domic6381](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domic6381), [Ravens_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Haven), [arson70789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson70789), [Shmiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmiglet), [GeneralBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBerry), [KnightOfSwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSwords), [oikuvvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuvvus), [AnxietyOwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyOwO), [guardiantoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiantoa), [Mr_Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lazarus), [XenFrostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenFrostfire), and [EatShitAndDie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie) as well as 7 guests left kudos on this work! 

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Guest name: 
Guest email: 

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.298.14](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.298.14)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
